- Khanovich:
Khanovich: Khanovich rides into battle his trusty bear and wields his even trustier spear. Avoid being impaled by this commanding figure and fear the roar of his bear. Play Khanovich if you enjoy disruptors. Strategy + Combos: Khanovich ultimate allows him to instantly use his skills again. Khanovich's ult can decide if he can be a Support/ Tank/ Carry. - Khanovich 1st combo: Spear charge -> Unstoppable (If good accuracy, use it rapidly. If bad aiming, the duration between 2 skills should be about 0.5- 1.0 for better chance of hitting a target) - Khanovich 2nd combo: Bear Charge -> Unstoppable/ Spear throw -> Basic attack -> Bear charge return. - Khanovich 3rd Combo: Spear Throw -slows-> Bear charge or just run at them then save Bear Charge for escape (Use for turret diving) -> Unstoppable -> Basic attack - Khanovich signature combo: Bear Charge -> Unstoppable -> Basic attack -> Unstoppable -> Basic attack + Building and Role: Khanovich is a durable disruptor so he is very good in map like Jungle, Crystal Forest, Swamp. He can interrupt, enemies who are farming golems as well as battling with his allies. Khanovich has ranged and stun abilities, as well as an ultimate that allows him to repeat an ability. '- As a Carry Wanderer:' Khanovich should buy an Illumina in early games. Then buy running shoes, then 1 suit with 1 ghost walker, keep it like that until you reach 5 of each. After that, stack on Skillz or Health depends on what do you want to play as. '- As a Support Wanderer:' Buy a pair of Running Shoes, buy at least 2 ghost walkers when ever you can for emergency speed, but focus on stacking health and regens/ skillz. Khanovich weaknesses are, if you focus on skillz too much, you will become squishy, if you focus on health too much, you might become useless, balance on both is recommended. Skills + Spear Throw: Khanovich throws his spear, dealing (damage) damage to each enemy it passes through. It also slows them (percentage) for (duration) seconds. '- Duration:' 2.25 '- Percentage:' 15 + 2/ability level '- Damage: '''7 + 3 + 35% Skillz '+ Bear Charge:' Khanovich charges forward, dealing (damage) damage to each enemy hit. This ability's damage increases with Khanovich's maximum health. '- Damage:' 5 + 5/ ability level + 4.5% Health '+ I'M A BEAR!:' Khanovich's trusty steed lets out a battle roar, stunning nearby enemies of (duration) seconds. '- Duration:' 0.75 + 0.25/ability level '+ Unstoppable:' Khanovich repeats the last ability he used. This ability's cooldown is (duration) seconds '- duration: '''26 - 2/ability level Base stat: - Health: 200 - Skillz: 6.3 - Hax: 0 - Toughness: 13.2 - Resistance: 10 - Speed: 15.5 Counter - Khanovich have terrible hit box, so that means, if you can be able to keep your distance from Khanovich and dodge his attacks, then Khanovich is nothing to worry about. - Khanovich will try his best to get close to you and he is most likely to use his double stun. The best class to counter him are: FireBrand1, FlareBlast, DailyBasis, StickMasterLuke. - Khanovich will not kill you with his basic attack but he will rush to you and kill you with his basic attacks + stuns then run. So make sure you stack enough health or toughness to survive his attacks, also make sure you have your teammates around.Category:Characters